


【毒液/毒埃】我们只是饿了！（pwp一发完）

by xian_yu



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xian_yu/pseuds/xian_yu





	【毒液/毒埃】我们只是饿了！（pwp一发完）

晨勃play 失禁play 地铁play

“埃迪！我们饿了！”

“你多少忍耐一下！鉴于我们还在地铁上！”埃迪低声咆哮，一边尽力忽视周围人异样的视线，一边努力地把自己并不娇小的身躯往车厢的最角落塞。

“这太慢了！我们可以跑过去！”

“我说了多少遍，你要学会用人类的方式做事！要我说，第一条，不要再公共场合跟我对话！”埃迪拉起兜帽，然后把自己的脸埋进车厢拐角里，咬着牙嘱咐。

“可是我们真的很饿……”毒液小声咕哝着，埃迪居然能从他低沉的声音里听出委屈和不满。

“这样，现在你做什么都行，”埃迪心软了，“但是不能出声也不能附身。”

“成交！”毒液飞快地应下了，好像生怕慢一步埃迪就会反悔一样。

埃迪背后一凉，感觉自己似乎被算计了。

战后，在毒液说出“再见”之后，埃迪以为自己再也见不到那个外星寄生虫了。他本以为自己会高兴，甚至欢呼雀跃，因为那意味着他自由了！不会有人时刻窥视他的思想，不会时刻饿得前胸贴后背，不用时刻克制想要吃人的冲动……实在是赞爆了！

但是，与此同时，埃迪感觉自己整个人都缺了一块，没人时刻陪他拌嘴，没人时刻给他出主意，没人时刻保护他……这种感觉糟透了。

他失魂落魄地过了好些日子，没找工作，与世隔绝，连前女友的消息都不能使他打起精神来，只是每日与酒精为伴，浑浑噩噩。每当喝醉的时候，他就会想起毒液，虽然傲娇毒舌霸道不讲理，但是的确陪伴他保护他，甚至会满足他的任何想法。

又一次醉酒，埃迪摇摇晃晃的走进浴室，打开浴缸的水龙头放满水，然后把自己埋进去。温暖的液体把他整个包裹起来，与毒液冰凉黏腻不同的触感引得埃迪昏昏欲睡，身体也在一点点下滑，很快整个人就没入了水中……

“笨蛋！怂包！我几天不在你就要杀死自己了吗！”随着一个熟悉的声音在埃迪脑海里响起，几根黑色的触手从埃迪的背后涌出，把他的身体从水底下猛地托举上来，让陷入昏迷的埃迪脸部向上浮在水面上，其余的触手合在一起按压埃迪的胸口，帮助他把鼻腔里的水排出来。

“该死的傻瓜，居然试图在浴缸里淹死自己，就算你是我的宿主，我也不是你的奶妈……”毒液一边絮絮叨叨地咕哝着，一边抢救他愚蠢的宿主。

“咳！咳咳咳！”在毒液的不懈努力之下，昏迷中的埃迪猛地吐出一口水，然后惊天动地地咳了起来。

“我们又一次救了你……”毒液在埃迪面前幻化出人形，得意洋洋地宣布。话音未落，埃迪就以一种能冲散他的力道猛冲进他怀里，然后狠狠地抱住了他。

“你没死，太好了。”埃迪的闷闷的声音从毒液胸口传来。

“我们当然没死！只是那该死的火让我们受了一些伤，需要休养一段时间，但伟大的我们依旧会回来……埃迪？埃迪你是哭了吗？”毒液从来没见过地球人这么脆弱的情绪，他小心翼翼地伸出几根触手抚摸着人类的后颈，试图安慰他脆弱的宿主。

“胡说，我才没有哭！”虽然这样说着，但是埃迪的声音里明显透着哭腔，脸也愈发不肯从毒液胸前移开，“我只是很高兴你没事，毕竟你救了我和地球。”

“举手之劳！”毒液没有拆穿埃迪的谎言，只是继续安抚着他的人类，“现在地球和你都是我的了。”他满意地说。

然而事情总是喜欢朝着奇怪的方向发展。

起初，他们只是想往常一样，一起吃饭一起睡觉，一起惩恶扬善（毒液：是觅食），但是有些东西开始变得不对劲起来。比如——

“埃迪，你立起来了。”清晨，毒液低沉的声音在尚未睡醒的埃迪耳边炸响。

“啊？什么……？”埃迪依旧没有清醒，他努力把眼睛睁开一个缝隙，试图从睡梦中脱离。

“这里，埃迪。”毒液伸出几根细长柔软的触手，从埃迪内裤边缘钻进去，然后缠上了埃迪勃起的下体。

“嗯！”脆弱的地方被挑逗的舒适快感使得埃迪更难清醒过来，他含糊地咕哝道：“对，就是那里……更多，用些力……”

毒液没有再说话，他只是拉下了埃迪的内裤，注视着眼前挺立的小东西，然后伸出舌头舔舐起来。毒液肥厚的长舌只是打了个圈就把埃迪的阴茎整个包裹了起来，旺盛分泌的唾液充当了润滑，使得毒液上下撸动的动作更加顺畅起来。

埃迪已经爽地说不出话来，他还闭着眼睛，嘴微张着，发出细碎的呻吟，下体反射性地向前顶弄，像是努力地想把自己送到毒液口中。

还在睡梦中的埃迪很快就交了货，毒液顺理成章地把那些乳白色的液体都吞了下去。

“味道很不错，”他意犹未尽地评价到，“就是有些少。”

黑色的触手从软下去的阴茎处蔓延开来，一边四处戳刺寻找新的玩具，一边把埃迪整个包裹了起来。高潮后的埃迪瘫软下来，依旧没醒来，只是整个人陷在毒液里，黑色的液体漫上了他的胸前，变化出吸盘吮吸起挺立的乳尖，埃迪被触手撩拨地舒服地轻哼了几声。

“我们找到了！”一根细长的触手伸进了埃迪的后门，在柔软的肠壁上四处摸索，然后摁上了那处腺体。

“唔！”剧烈的快感迅速的把埃迪拉入更深的情欲漩涡，几近窒息的快感让他不得不大张着嘴呼吸，这引来了见缝插针的触手疯狂涌入。触手们头部的小吸盘在埃迪口腔里四处戳刺吮吸，液体还未等涌出就被吸走了，连分泌唾液的腺体都被吸盘堵住。毒液乐于吸取他的人类身上任何液体。

埃迪在一片窒息和灭顶的快感中醒来，然后恨不得再次昏迷。身体里的触手愈发膨大，汹涌而来的快感几乎要把他这艘小船掀翻。

很快，随着理智的回笼，一股强烈的尿意逐渐清晰起来，他快要克制不住了！该死！居然还有触手要从顶端的小口伸进去！

“停！停下！”埃迪在脑子里大喊。

“为什么？我们感觉得到，埃迪很喜欢。”毒液像是急于验证自己言论，更加卖力起来，“我们也喜欢埃迪流出的水，很好喝，想要更多！”

得到自己人类宿主投喂的毒液愈发兴奋起来，更多的触手涌出，力图榨干他甜美的小人，让小人流出更多美味的液体。

埃迪失禁了。后穴的高潮和排尿的快感叠加起来，带来成几何倍数增长的刺激，这使他的身体痉挛起来。过度的快感甚至使他流出了生理性的泪水，但还未等滑下，就被贪婪的共生体一视同仁地吸收走了。

毒液满足的吞噬掉一切从埃迪身体涌出的液体，然后继续不知疲惫的动作起来。

埃迪的神志已经彻底被情欲冲散了，只会攀附迎合着在他身上卖力耕耘的巨大身躯，时不时发出甜腻的鼻音，尽力感受这灭顶的快感。

阳光悄悄从窗帘缝隙中钻进来，照亮了大床上的一个角落。空气中弥漫着情欲的气息，黑色的怪物涌动着包裹着发出阵阵呻吟声的人类，画面诡异又色情。

不过，不管怎么说，天亮了不是吗？

地铁上，埃迪结束了这段回忆。

自从毒液尝到了他宿主的滋味，就时常不分地点不分时间的想要榨干他，尤其是毒液饿极了的时候，比如——现在。

几根不知从何处伸出来的细细的触手轻车熟路地钻进了埃迪的内裤，一根缠上了埃迪还疲软的阴茎，剩下的一股脑地冲进了他的后穴。触手一边分泌着粘液一边深入，上面细小的短刺狠狠地摩擦着敏感的肠壁，前面的触手也不甘示弱，分裂成几根争相抚摸套弄起来，甚至还有一根钻进马眼中抽动。

“呃！”两处最敏感的地方被同时侵犯，埃迪的腰顿时软了下来，脸上也漫上了红晕。虽然不是高峰期，但地铁里也挤满了人，为了不引起注意，他只能靠在车厢角落，背对着众人，嘴里用力咬着手掌才能勉强不发出丢脸的呻吟。

“好像有什么奇怪的声音……”埃迪听到有人在他身边不远处说到。

“……的确，是哪位老兄在看片了吧，我们找到他，让他分享一下！”那人的同伴跟着调笑道。

羞耻感和快感瞬间喷涌而出，埃迪的身体不自然地颤抖起来，几乎压制不住呻吟声。毒液立刻心神领会，伸出几根触手塞进埃迪嘴里，堵住一切声音。

“又……嗯！又胡闹……”埃迪在脑子里断断续续地抱怨，只是语气却极不诚恳。

“我们只是饿了。”毒液理直气壮地辩解，低沉的声音里却透着丝丝笑意。

埃迪的抵抗很快就溃不成军，他妥协了：“快些搞，不要留下痕迹。”说着还饥渴地收缩着后穴，挤压甬道里那些变得愈发粗壮的触手。

“好埃迪！”于是毒液欢呼着、更加卖力地、在大庭广众之下地操弄他人类宿主，享受着他美味的开胃前菜。

啊……又是美好的一天呢。

END


End file.
